Todo es culpa de Ino
by s n s k 7
Summary: Disculpa, pervertida yo?-Maldita cerda!,-todo era culpa de Ino…


**Summary** : -Disculpa, pervertida yo?- Maldita cerda!,- todo era culpa de Ino…

 **.Todo es culpa de Ino.**

-Sakura eres una pervertida- dijo sasuke con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza acostado cómodamente en su cama mientras la observaba vestirse.

Y es que si, su novia pelirosa era toda una pervertida, no es que se quejara claro, pero es el pensamiento que algunas veces llegaba a su mente después de hacer el amor.

Y en que se basaba?, pues en sus continuos arranques pasionales, que no respetaban tiempo ni lugar, si su novia se encontraba caliente lo buscaba sin importarle que y se lo llevaba arrastrando ya sea a su habitación, cuarto de limpieza, salón vacío, donde tuvieran la privacidad necesaria para satisfacer su necesidades carnales, algunas noches incluso solo lo despertaba para hacerlo, también el como le gustaba hablar sucio mientras la penetraba o el cómo le excitaba que le susurrara al oído todo lo que quería hacerle, además siempre lo veía con hambre con pasión y se volvía loca si alguien más lo tocaba.

Siempre había sabido el deseo que provocaba en el sexo opuesto y el algunos de su mismo genero, pero nunca le presto la más mínima atención sino hasta que su recién e "inocente" novia a la tierna edad de 16 años se lanzó sobre él.

-Disculpa, pervertida yo?- contraataco ella abrochándose el brallette negro.

-Así es, no recuerdas como sucedió nuestra primera vez- le recordó el uchiha.

Claro que lo recordaba fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, era un día lluvioso en Tokio, sakura había ido a su casa con el fin de terminar un trabajo pendiente para la clase de literatura.

Ese día sus padres estaban en un viaje de "negocios", ya que el bien sabía que sus padres buscaban cualquier oportunidad para escaparse y vivir su vida cual adolescentes hormonales, eh Itachi estaba en casa de su novia Izumi, así que estaban solos en casa.

El pelinegro en ningún momento lo planeo, es decir era un adolescentes en su plena edad hormonal, pero aun no creía que era el momento para dar ese gran paso, además no creía que su novia se lo pusiera tan fácil, apenas y llevaban dos meses de novios con su pelirosa, principal razón del por qué no lo había intentado, no quería asustarla ni presionarla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa.

Él estaba guardando el trabajo impreso que ya habían terminado para poder entregarlo el lunes; entonces sintió que su novia lo abrazaba por la espalda el solo sonrió y una vez el trabajo estuvo a salvo en su mochila, volteo y la miro la cual le devolvía la mirada con cierta picardía en su ojos jade y algo más que no se atrevió a nombrar.

-Bésame sasuke-kun- demando la pelirosa.

Y el encantado la complació acortando los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de sus deliciosos labios, empezó lento y tierno, pero ella no satisfecha empezó a profundizar el beso y de un momento a otro introdujo su juguetona lengua en su boca, él no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca se habían besado de esa forma y no es porque no lo deseara, siempre había pensado que debía ser cariñoso, tierno y paciente con ella, pues sabía que a pesar de que su novia aparentaba ser toda una fiera ,por dentro era una chica como cualquier otra, sensible y delicada.

No reacciono sino hasta que sintió la cama detrás de sus rodillas entonces la ojidade lo empujo hasta que quedo acostado, ella tan atrevida como nunca se subió a ahorcajadas sobre sus caderas y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, tocando su torso ligeramente marcado bajo su playera, recorriendo todo su contorno y deslizando su traviesa mano hasta el dobladillo del pantalón hasta que logro introducir su mano y comenzó a acariciar su miembro sobre sus boxers.

-Es- espera Sakura- dijo el tratando de alejarla, realmente no sabía que pasaba su comportamiento lo tenía muy confundido.

-Porque?, es que no te gusta- le pregunto la pelirosa al separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, pero estas actuando extraño- le dijo el sentándose y separándose un poco de su novia.

-No estoy actuando extraño, simplemente quiero estar contigo- eso no era mentira realmente quería estar con él, saber lo que se sentía tener a su sakuke-kun entre sus piernas, penetrándola sin descanso como en esas películas para adultos que Ino ocultaba tan cuidadosamente y que siempre veían cuando tenían una pijamada en su casa, con todas las chicas, mientras Hinata se ponía tan roja y creían que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, Temari que solo las veía con cierta indiferencia pues ella ya lo había hecho y Tenten dándoles sermones de por qué no deberían ver esta clase de películas a tan corta edad, pero ella siempre era la primera y la que estaba al frente para verlas mejor, Ino que era la más pervertida, bueno hasta que introdujo a la inocente sakura a ese mundo de placeres carnales que la convirtieron en toda una mente sucia, Maldita cerda!, por su culpa no podía parar de tener esos pensamientos y fantasías con su pelinegro, y este no parecía querer ir mas allá de besos inocentes, había estado aguantando desde mucho antes de que por fin el pelinegro se decidiera a hacerla su novia y nunca se había atrevido a tocarse para poder complacerse.

Y en ese momento después de pasar dos horas fantaseando con su novio y ella, para nada cosas inocentes, mientras hacían el dichoso trabajo, decidió que era momento de hacerlo, al diablo si pensaba que era una chica fácil, sola quería que esa molestia entre sus piernas desapareciera.

-Sasuke-kun quiero hacer el amor contigo- se lo dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin duda y con decisión.

El pelinegro realmente no entendía nada, su "inocente" novia acababa de proponerle tener sexo, esto era real?, nunca imagino que ella pudiera tener estos deseos o pensamientos, siempre creyó que le tomaría mucho tiempo, cenas románticas y palabras cariñosas para conversarla de dar ese paso en su relación, nunca creyó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto y tan repentinamente así que lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer callado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Sasuke-kun no te gusto?- le pregunto después de unos segundos.

-sabes que si-

-entonces?-

-no quiero que hagas esto si no estás segura-

-quiero hacer esto porque te amo, y por qué estoy lista- de ninguna manera le diría que llevaba fantaseando con él desde que la cerda de Ino le conto sobre su primera experiencia sexual con Sai, no jamás le diría que lo desea tanto que por las noches despertaba mojada después de tener un delicioso sueño húmedo con él.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer es decir él también quería hacerlo, muchas veces se masturbo pensando en su pelirosa novia, había tenido fantasías con ella pero… que demonios! Si se le presentaba la oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla, además no veía en su mirada duda o miedo así que tratando de calmar su emoción le pregunto.

-estas segura?-

-sí, sasuke-kun hagamos el amor- y fue entonces que se lanzó a sus labios y la beso con tanta pasión como siempre imagino, y la pelirosa no podía estar más feliz. Y solo en cuestión de minutos la ropa comenzó a desaparecer y la habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos.

Esa vez al ser la primera para ambos fue algo torpe y apresurada, siendo el siempre cuidadoso y tierno con ella al principio, pero otra vez se sorprendió al notar lo excitada que estaba su novia el como decía cosas sucias y el cómo le pedía a el que se las dijera, cosa que solo lo éxito más.

Y ahora después de casi cinco años de relación parecía que el libido de su novia en lugar de calmarse solo aumentaba, aunque ahora era mucho más fácil controlarlo y como no, complacerlo, pues hace un año habían decidido vivir juntos.

-Si la recuerdo sasuke, que con eso?- le cuestiono la pelirosa ya vestida completamente y lista para salir.

-Solo quería recordarte lo pervertida que te hiciste-

-bueno pues en todo este tiempo no te has quejado y si recuerdo bien esa vez no pusiste mucha resistencia que digamos-

-nunca dije que me molestara, es más me encanta, es solo que no creo haber hecho algo para que te descontrolaras de esa forma-

-tú no hiciste nada, fue culpa de Ino- susurro para sí misma, pero el pelinegro logro escuchar.

-Ino?, que tiene que…-

-Bueno sasuke-kun, me voy se me hace tarde para reunirme con las chicas-le interrumpió la chica, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios-Te amo, nos vemos- y así sin más salió del departamento dejándolo solo en su habitación.

-que tiene que ver Ino es esto?- se preguntó el pelinegro una vez solo.

La pelirosa mientras tanto iba al encuentro de sus mejores amigas, no quería que su novio supiera que ya lo deseaba desde antes de ser novios, él ya sabía que era una pervertida pero pensando que fue consecuencia de su primera vez, no quería imaginarse la de burlas ni acusaciones que tendría de parte de su novio si supiera la verdad.

Así que si, lo admitía era una pervertida y con orgullo, pero alguien podía culparla?, y es que como no serlo al tener a Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida, futuro marido y padre de sus hijos, como novio, pero aún más a Ino como su mejor amiga eso si era una combinación desastrosa que no solo despertó su libido si no la convirtió en una pervertida, y si todo era culpa de Ino.

.

.

.


End file.
